


Uroboros

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Series: Evolution [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Alien Culture, Depression, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Politics, Power Dynamics, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: Trapped in a vicious cycle, caught between present and past, Starscream can see no way out except to remove Megatron and establish himself as leader of the Decepticons. The first has been taken care of - more or less - but getting anyone to obey him is harder to accomplish. With the mistakes of the past bearing down on him, this may be his last, best chance to escape Megatron's shadow.





	1. When This Began

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting a new multi-chapter story when I still have one unfinished to be working on? Maybe not, but here I am!
> 
> Couple things to clarify before we get started: I started work on this series years ago, well before Starscream reappeared in RiD. Since I haven't seen that series and don't really want to, anything established as canon there doesn't apply here. Additionally, while I've modified the _Exodus_ novel for backstory, the latter two books are largely ignored, save for possible references to major events.
> 
>  _Very_ special thanks goes to grayseeker for her help in figuring out the title, writing the summary, and generally being willing to spend countless hours brainstorming ideas for the entire series. You're amazing, my friend.
> 
> And now, without further ado, welcome to _Uroboros_.
> 
> Recognizable scenes throughout the story are adapted from _Exodus_ or Transformers: Prime. In the case of _Exodus_ , no part of the text has been directly quoted except dialogue.

::Do you understand the plan?::

“It’s not exactly complicated.”

::Which is why it pays to make sure. The simplest plans are the most easily fouled by overconfidence.::

Starscream didn’t bother to respond to the voice filtering through his comm unit. Silence would convey his irritation well enough.

He stepped quietly across the darkened sitting room to stand by a wide window through which moonlight fell, folding his arms as he stared out over Iacon. He liked the city at night, when the graceful arches and towering spires were thrown into sharp relief by silver light and deep shadows. But beautiful as it was, he knew corruption lay just below the surface, like rust under an armor plate.

::Starscream-::

“Megatron,” Starscream interrupted the impatient voice with a soft hiss, “I didn't get where I am by being incapable. I know my role. Allow me to fulfill it.”

There was a low growl from the other end of the connection. ::You might be capable, but you have yet to prove yourself trustworthy.::

Starscream glanced over his shoulder, to the ornate berthroom door separating him from the recharging Prime. He often checked in with the Seekers under his command at night, so Sentinel probably wouldn't pay attention even if he was awake to hear, but Starscream still kept his voice down. “I don't see what you're so worried about. Even if the plan goes wrong, you'll have your demonstration of power. I will be the one to suffer the consequences of betraying the Prime.”

::Is it really betrayal to claim your freedom from one who would enslave your entire race if he could? You owe him nothing, least of all your loyalty.::

“I'm sure that would go over well with the Council if I were to be tried for treason.” Megatron started to reply, but Starscream kept talking. “All you stand to lose is an advantage. I'm placing my life on the line. If you won't trust me, then at least trust that I have no desire to see this fail.”

Megatron chuckled. ::A little dramatic for such a simple operation, don't you think?::

“You're the one worried about success.”

::And you aren't worried at all?::

Now it was Starscream's turn to laugh. “Sentinel Prime is in recharge mere mechanometers from where I stand. I could kill him right now if I wanted to, but he knows I won't. He would never dream that I’d turn on him.”

::How very foolish.:: Megatron sounded thoughtful, though it was hard to tell if he was referring to Sentinel's trust or Starscream's failure to take the opportunity presented. ::So be it, then. I will leave his removal to you. But Starscream.:: His tone hardened. ::If I find out you've been deceiving me this entire time, you'll wish you had ended up before the Council.::

The connection cut. Starscream rolled his optics. Typical Megatron, always making sure he had the last word. Threats, whether subtle or overt, were equally expected after orns of communication. He returned his attention to the skyline, brows lowered in thought.

From the first time Megatron contacted him, Starscream had known he was playing a dangerous game. Not because he failed to tell his superiors that a self-proclaimed revolutionary was trying to recruit the Seekers - though getting caught was certainly a concern - but because the revolutionary himself was dangerous. If Starscream _had_ tried to tell anyone, he was sure he would have fallen victim to an unfortunate accident soon after. Assuming he wasn’t assassinated outright. He was among the highest ranking Seekers and spent the majority of his time in close proximity to the Prime, which made him too dangerous to be left alive if he decided he didn’t want to go along with Megatron’s scheming. Thus cornered, and pleased by the idea that Megatron was taking a risk in approaching him, Starscream kept their conversations to himself.

He could have refused involvement and pretended that first call never happened, of course. But he'd known even then that whatever came next, all of Cybertron would soon be involved. Better to dig out a place for himself as soon as possible.

Beyond outlining his intentions for the Seekers in his plans, Megatron said little of interest. At least, not with words. But his mannerisms and the effortless way he had forced Starscream to go along with him said a great deal. He was angry, full of hate for the upper classes, and willing to use force to create change. Smart enough to manipulate others and keep information to himself, but prone to grandstanding. The dramatic approach was likely picked up from the gladiatorial arena, and there was no doubt of its effectiveness in rousing the masses, but Starscream wasn’t impressed.

Still, Megatron’s vision for Cybertron was intriguing. It had been a long time since Starscream realized he didn’t have to go along with what others wanted of him, but the idea of change on a societal level was one he had never given serious thought to. If bots were so set in their ways that even the discontented ones made no effort to improve their situations, that was their problem, not his. But now, after seeing that they could, in fact, be roused from their stupors and encouraged to make more of themselves when given the proper incentive…

Now Starscream was thinking.

He tilted his head back, turning his attention from the city below to the stars above. Space had always called to him. He didn't know if all Seekers capable of space flight felt the same or if it was just him, but the yearning was there regardless. He wanted to know what else the universe held. Wanted to lead the rest of Cybertron out into the universe, and rekindle the adventurous spirit their ancestors had possessed.

Now, for the first time, he had a chance to see that dream become reality. So he would go through with Megatron’s plan. Not to prove his commitment to the Decepticons, but because it would get him out from under Sentinel’s thumb, and give him the freedom to make his own plans for the future.

For now, those plans necessitated an alliance with Megatron. Starscream had no interest in war, but he _was_ interested in making sure Cybertron survived if war was what it came to, and the best way to do that was to be close to the one most likely to destroy it.

He smiled to himself. A dangerous game indeed. But one Starscream intended to win.

 

∞

 

The plan had worked flawlessly. Starscream got no satisfaction from it, though - taking Sentinel captive during the Decepticon attack on Altihex had been no challenge at all. The fool honestly thought Starscream had left to get help.

Perhaps if he had at least attempted to fight the invaders before retreating, Starscream would feel less contempt for him now. But as he left the civilized regions of Cybertron behind on his way to meet with Megatron, thoughts of his now-former leader only filled him with disgust. He shoved them from his mind and flew lower to survey the broken landscape.

The Badlands were aptly named. They resembled an industrial site that had been bombed, rebuilt on top of the rubble, then bombed again. It was hard to tell if the fallen structures had originally been built around the deep canyons and jagged ridges cutting across the landscape, or if the wounds were the result of whatever disaster led to the area’s ruin. The sickly scent of rust hung in the air, and even from the sky he could see the dark dust coating the ground, the roads marked only by the trails left by grounder altmodes.

He resented being called into Megatron’s domain for their first face to face meeting. Neutral territory would have been preferable. But he could understand the reasoning behind it: as soon as Starscream’s followers became aware of what was going on, Megatron could no longer dispose of him without losing the Seekers’ support. Now that the balance of power had shifted at last, Megatron sought to off-balance him, to keep control of their interactions by any means possible. Which meant he considered Starscream a potential threat.

Megatron was smarter than Sentinel. Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

Starscream reduced his speed as he neared the coordinates he’d been given, scanning the area for signs of life. His sensors picked up only one signal, but he wasn’t ready to relax. Megatron was a gladiator, no matter what he now called himself, and physical power wasn’t something Starscream was gifted with. If things went wrong, his best course of action would be to flee.

The thought was reinforced a few moments later, when he caught sight of a pale shape near the edge of a crevasse. Megatron was one of the largest mechs he’d ever seen, powerfully built and well balanced. Not the kind of bot Starscream would want to face head on. He transformed a short distance away, wings flared in an effort to look bigger as he approached the cliff.

“The operation at Altihex went well,” Megatron said by way of greeting. “You played your part perfectly.”

This from the one who'd been worrying about success. Starscream waved a dismissive hand, passing Megatron to stand right on the edge of the cliff. “It was an easy part to play," he replied absently, gaze moving to the sky. "I have been close to Sentinel Prime in a protective capacity for some time.”

There was a flicker of silver on the edge of his vision as Megatron moved to stand beside him. “Altihex is ours. Now every Cybertronian knows that the Decepticons are a force to be reckoned with, and that our opposition is weak, disorganized, and unwilling to resist. When the new history of Cybertron is written, I am the one who will write it. What part do you want to play?”

Starscream chuckled. “You cannot threaten me, Megatron. If you want a war, you might get it. But if you want to win a war, you’re going to need me and my forces. The Council will deploy plenty of air power, and right now you’ve got a bunch of gladiators who don’t know any more about high-altitude combat than they do about the chemistry of star formation.”

He made no effort to keep the contempt out of his voice. After a few moments Megatron hummed. “A standoff, then. Fair enough. I can leave now, and you can make your own choice. But I warn you: the next time we see each other the offer may not be the same.”

Starscream cast a sidelong glance up at Megatron, gaging his response as he said, “What I will do is go to Trypticon Station.”

“Trypticon?” Megatron repeated, sending a similarly searching glance Starscream's way. “And what will you do when you get there?”

Starscream was pleased by the lack of comprehension, but he kept his voice casual when he replied. “Protect it. There is much on Trypticon that would be dangerous for Cybertron-” another sidelong glance “-if it fell into the wrong hands.”

Megatron turned to face him fully, expression dark, and Starscream mirrored the movement. “And you suggest that my hands are the wrong ones?”

“I suggest that Cybertron needs change, but that it does not need annihilation. I will watch over Trypticon to make sure one does not lead to the other.”

Megatron wanted to attack him. Starscream easily recognized the signs of a mech who was barely holding his rage in check. But he kept himself still, refusing to back down, and after several kliks Megatron's clenched fists opened stiffly. “I will ask you plainly. Starscream, are you with us?”

Starscream offered a humorless smile. “I’m not against you, Megatron. I don’t think I’ll say more than that. The Council might yet be listening.”

“Still hedging your bets? That’s a good way to lose no matter what happens. The High Council would never imagine that a low-caste gladiator could have any ambition beyond the next battle.”

“Holding a grudge still?” Starscream countered. He shook his head pityingly. “Megatron, if you are going to fight you must fight with a clear head. Most Cybertronians - even the ones who disagree with you - don’t care one way or another about the caste system. Would you set them against you because they don’t share your obsession?”

“I would set the universe against me if it meant the lines were clear,” Megatron growled. “Beware, Starscream, that you do not find yourself on the wrong side of that line.”

He backflipped away, transforming in mid air. Starscream watched him go through narrowed optics. It seemed he had been right in his evaluation of the threat Megatron posed, not just to him, but to Cybertron as a whole. It also seemed that he was incapable of thinking in anything other than the black-and-white, life or death terms of the arena, and if that was true, Starscream had an important advantage.

All or nothing mindsets were for the followers who did what they were told without question, not for the leaders who had to consider variables and negotiate with other leaders. Starscream had spent longer than he cared to remember standing at Sentinel’s shoulder during Council meetings, watching the heated debates and political maneuverings with rapt interest. He had come to understand the value of compromise, win-win situations and throwing some fights to procure a better position for others. Things Megatron, by all appearances, did _not_ understand. If Starscream could use that to his advantage, it should be easy to establish good relations with the Decepticons without officially joining their ranks.

Starscream turned back to the sky, optics narrowed. He had only just escaped the control of one dictator. He had no intention of meekly placing himself, or his Seekers, in the clutches of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! To avoid confusion, this story will alternate between past and present, with next chapter being set in the present.


	2. To Find a Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking charge after the death of one's leader is never easy, especially in the midst of war. There's a transitional period, a time of uncertainty about what lies ahead. It's perfectly normal, and nothing Starscream can't handle.
> 
> Though it would help if Megatron was actually dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter two! Once again, thanks go to grayseeker, who designed the banner now situated at the beginning of chapter one.
> 
> The song quoted is a translation found on YouTube. Per the singer's request, I have included the video link in exchange for use of the lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G9CPZ8Zd7k

They say fight for peace… but what is that?

"aLIEz" - AmaLee version

* * *

 

 

So close. Starscream had been  _so close._

He growled to himself as he paced around the  _Nemesis_ _'_  med bay, optics locked on the motionless form laid out on one berth. The desire to dig his talons into the damaged, blackened armor and tear it apart until he could do the same to the internal systems was driving him crazy, but he couldn't act on it. Not with Soundwave in the room, doing Primus knew what with the machines reading the lifeless mech's vitals. His back was turned, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching. Soundwave was  _always_  watching. Which was exactly why Starscream had been forced to bring Megatron's body back to the  _Nemesis_  rather than abandon the lifeless husk in space as he had intended.

Megatron looked dead. He should  _be_  dead. Mechs didn't survive being caught at the epicenter of space bridge explosions or having giant holes torn in their chests by said explosions. But Megatron had, and being unable to rectify the situation was maddening.

Starscream growled again, flexing his fingers as he briefly considered tearing into Megatron's frame regardless of Soundwave's presence. But he forced the impulse down, folding his hands behind his back where they wouldn't get him in trouble, and stalked up behind the primary source of his irritation.

"Well, Soundwave? What's the prognosis?" The question came out as more of a demand than he intended; his hatred of their leader was no secret, but he usually tried not to be open about it. Right now, though, he found it hard to care if his anger was obvious.

Soundwave turned his head marginally, acknowledging Starscream's presence. When he received no other response, Starscream flicked his gaze to the monitors, scanning the readouts without registering them. The numbers didn't matter. All that mattered was that Megatron was in no immediate danger of expiring, and wasn't  _that_  just wonderful?

A foreign but familiar consciousness brushed against his, transmitting a strong sense of disapproval. Starscream pointedly refused to look at Soundwave, but he couldn't help a harsh, "Am I  _bothering_  you?"

It was pure bravado, and they both knew it. Starscream didn't have a chance against Soundwave in close quarters. But where most mechs would have reminded him of that fact, Soundwave merely tapped on a few keys, bringing up a list of Megatron's damages. It told Starscream nothing he didn't already know, but a more subdued pulse from the mind touching his spoke volumes: Megatron was alive, but damaged beyond the Decepticons' current ability to repair him.

It made Starscream feel better. He stepped back and turned to regard Megatron's frame again, no longer feeling such an intense need to disassemble it. "What a pity."

He resumed pacing without his earlier agitation, and was pleased when Soundwave turned from the monitors, now giving Starscream his full attention. "One almost wonders why we went to the trouble of recovering his body if there's no hope of restoring it," he continued. "Languishing here is really no better than perishing there, wouldn't you agree?"

Soundwave didn't. They both knew that too. But Starscream couldn't resist taunting him with the fact that Megatron was effectively scrap metal. Served him right for spying on a superior officer.

After several seconds without a reaction, Starscream shrugged. "If you insist on believing our lord will miraculously recover from this on his own, far be it from me to stop you. But the fact remains that he's in no fit state to lead us. We shall simply have to carry on without him until such a time as he awakes or… succumbs. Though perhaps Skyquake will be more reasonable now that we have evidence of my rule-"

He paused, finally remembering something rather important. "Where _is_  Skyquake?"

In reply, Soundwave played back an audio clip of Optimus Prime's voice:  _"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today."_

Starscream stared at him. "He's  _dead_?"

He was surprised to feel a twinge of regret at the news. It had been a long time since he last saw another Seeker, and as disrespectful as Skyquake had been, he would have been nice to have around. But Starscream resolutely buried the regret under anger as Soundwave nodded.

"Of course he is," he seethed. "What else did he think was going to happen when he decided to take on a Prime on his own? Surely he didn't expect to  _win_."

Soundwave tilted his head, then played another recording, this time of Starscream's own voice.  _"-once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime-"_

Starscream blinked. "I- Well, of course I  _hoped,_  but- Oh, never mind! What's done is done. The important thing now is that we locate the rest of the sleepers on this planet as quickly as possible. The sooner we crush the Autobots, the sooner we can be done with this blasted war."

Soundwave looked at Megatron. Starscream scowled inwardly, but forced himself to stay outwardly calm - while approaching Soundwave at an angle that conveniently blocked his view of the berth.

"As you indicated, there's nothing we can do for Lord Megatron now. Perhaps if he's still holding on when the Autobots have been defeated, we will be able to find a medic who is up to the task of piecing him back together. But until that happens  _I_  am in command, and you would be best served to stay focused on the present, not possible futures. Is that understood?"

Starscream had never felt comfortable pulling rank on Soundwave. It was only ever necessary when they disagreed on something, and he always worried that disagreement would lead to pain if he pushed it. Not from Soundwave, who had never touched him with the intent to harm, but from Megatron, who invariably found out and sided with his most loyal servant. Even knowing he was currently in no condition to do anything to anyone didn't calm the anxiety Starscream felt now, and he had to fight the urge to make sure Megatron was still lifeless behind him.

He could have collapsed with relief when Soundwave nodded, accepting his reasoning. The action was paired with a pulse of calm, indicating Soundwave wasn't upset with him. He wasn't sure he trusted it, but if it meant no retaliation was forthcoming, he would take it at face value.

He shook himself mentally and nodded as well, trying to look more in control of the situation than he felt. "See to it that you don't forget."

 _Stop pushing it, idiot,_  he told himself as he turned away, wings tense with the fear of being struck from behind. But nothing happened, and he managed to keep his voice calm as he added, "I would suggest you get some rest before we continue our search. It's been a trying day, what with Skyquake's death and learning of Lord Megatron's survival." He paused, thinking. "We won't tell the crew about Skyquake. They were unaware of his presence on this planet to begin with, and telling them now would cause needless pessimism. They will be more interested in hearing about our master's survival anyway."

The last words were a bitter grumble. The Vehicons' complete lack of faith in him as a leader was disappointing, especially after  _Starscream,_ not Megatron, was the one who had led them for the last three years.  _He_ was the one who had kept them fueled and safely hidden from Autobot optics, and the one who had successfully ended an Autobot the moment they found it out of its nest. What had Megatron accomplished after his return beyond wasting time and getting their Space Bridge destroyed? Not to mention ordering one of their biggest energon mines blown, processed fuel and all. They would have been set for months if they had simply fought back and either killed the Autobots or driven them out, but of course one such as Megatron couldn't be bothered to think about the long term…

Starscream felt more than heard Soundwave move up behind him, thanks to the radiated warmth of another frame pressing against his back. Part of him wanted to lean back into it, to pretend for a moment that he had something resembling an ally on this blasted ship. But the larger part knew he wouldn't be able to pretend. Not with this mech who only obeyed him because Megatron had left him in charge. He glanced disinterestedly over his shoulder, waiting for Soundwave to berate him for his mutinous thoughts. When it didn't happen, he scowled.

"Did you  _want_  something, Soundwave?"

Soundwave stared back at him. He couldn't see Soundwave's face behind the black mask, even at this proximity, but he could feel the gaze on him. It made him uncomfortable, and the warmth behind him was starting to feel more smothering than inviting. He stayed still only because he knew from experience that telepathy made certain concepts difficult to convey. True communication was almost impossible, due to a number of variables, so he was used to having to wait while Soundwave figured out the clearest way to get his message across.

Well. That, and he wasn't about to let Soundwave know the proximity was starting to bother him.

Finally, Soundwave played two clips in succession: one of the Vehicons muttering, which Starscream knew had been recorded earlier that day, and the other…

" _I will make things right, I swear!"_

He flinched from the sound of his own voice, frightened and in pain. It upset him less than Megatron's would have, but being reminded of his most recent beating and subsequent behavior still made him nauseous. He stepped away from Soundwave, shoulders hunching in an instinctive attempt to protect himself, and his optics flickered briefly back to Megatron.

"S-so? That wasn't  _my_  fault! H-how was I supposed to know- I was just-"

But how, exactly, was it not his fault? He was the one who had ordered the human known as Agent Fowler captured, which had led to the Autobots damaging the  _Nemesis_ _'_  targeting systems during their recovery of said human. He was the one who had delayed the execution of Megatron's plan long enough for the Autobots to counterattack. In a certain sense he was even responsible for the state Megatron was in now, which would have been a cause for pride a few hours ago. Now he just took another step back and hunched over a little more, afraid Soundwave was drawing similar conclusions.

He flinched again when Soundwave's mind touched his, but the contact was calm and devoid of any sense of blame. He didn't get it. Why bring the incident up if not to blame him for what had happened?

Soundwave played the Vehicon clip again and Starscream thought he understood.

" _They_  blame me," he concluded, the bitterness creeping back into his voice as the fear eased. "Or else they think I'm too weak… too _incompetent_  to lead them. To  _really_  lead them, not merely to keep the Autobots ignorant of us."

Soundwave nodded. Starscream growled softly, optics focusing on empty air as he turned the new realization over. Three years of successful leadership, made meaningless by one vicious attack from a mech stronger than him.

 _Is that seriously how you define_ _"successful"?_ the scathing inner voice asked.  _Hiding and hoarding energon while you waited for your master to return? But then, I suppose that_ _'s better than what happens when you take action…_

Something brushed his shoulder, making him start and refocus on Soundwave, who was already withdrawing his hand. He glared at Soundwave for a few moments, then growled again and moved away, raising a hand to his shoulder as though to wipe away the contact.

"Very well, then," he murmured, optics returning to Megatron's frame. "If they're so concerned with how we're going to win this war without  _him_ , we'll just have to show them." He turned to Soundwave, motioning in the general direction of the bridge. "Prepare to address the troops. We will inform them of Lord Megatron's survival, and then begin our search for other, more  _obedient_  warriors than Skyquake."

Once again, a small nod was his only answer. Starscream hesitated, optics returning to Megatron's frame.

"You… Go on ahead. I have something to attend to before the address."

Soundwave didn't move for a few moments; just long enough for Starscream to feel distinctly threatened. Then he turned and left the room without a backward glance, but leaving no doubt in Starscream's mind that harming Megatron would be a terrible idea.

He watched Soundwave go, then his optics slid to the massive frame lying on the berth and he sighed.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "I left here today looking for a warrior, and all I get is the shell of our former leader."

Well. That wasn't quite true. But the day's other acquisition was… not necessarily useful.

He glanced over his shoulder at the door, wary of Soundwave suddenly returning, then drew his prize from subspace. The shard of Dark Energon he'd torn from Megatron's chest glowed brightly in the dim room, tinting his hands purple. He narrowed his optics, turning it over.

Of all the things Megatron could have dug up during his three years wandering space, why did it have to be fragging Dark Energon? And not the diluted, liquid form once stored on Trypticon Station, no. He'd managed to find  _raw crystals_. As if it hadn't been dangerous enough in its processed state.

He tore his gaze from it, closing both hands around the shard to hide its glow. He should destroy it. Just like he should have done back then. Nothing good would ever,  _could_  ever come from keeping it. Or worse, using it. How Megatron could have thought an army of undead monsters would be a good idea was beyond Starscream.

Actually, no it wasn't. He could easily imagine how something out of any normal bot's nightmares would seem like a good idea to Megatron. For his own part, he would rather have living warriors.

Somehow, he found himself slipping the Dark Energon back into subspace.

He studied the monitors hooked up to Megatron's body for a few moments, clasping his hands behind his back, then snorted. "No matter. Skyquake wasn't the only sleeper on this planet, and perhaps the others will be more respectful than he was." His gaze cut back to Megatron. "And as for you, you aren't going anywhere. Not without your precious Dark Energon. You're as dependent on it as… your creatures…"

He trailed off, staring nervously at the body. Did he believe in miraculous recoveries? No. But he absolutely believed in undead resurrection, and he had to look back to the monitors to remind himself that Megatron wasn't  _actually_  dead. He just _looked_  dead. There would be no gruesome zombie awakening. He would need the Dark Energon for that anyway.

All the same, Starscream decided he had other places to be. He left the lab as quickly as he dared, just in case there was someone in the halls outside who might see, but there was no one. Good.

He sighed heavily, running a hand down his face as he walked. What a disaster the day had turned into. Skyquake dead, Megatron alive, the troops doubting him… He scowled. That last, at least, he could do something about. If they were so convinced that they couldn't defeat the Autobots without Megatron, he would just have to prove them wrong. No more hiding, no more taking opportunities as they came. He had done that throughout the war, watching and waiting, but never acting until it was… too late.

Megatron had always said he was too timid to be a leader. Too unwilling to take risks unless motivated by consequences worse than simple failure. And the Prime...

" _If you want to be a true leader, Starscream,"_ he had said,  _"then stray from Megatron's path, and lead the Decepticons towards peace."_

But what, exactly,  _was_  peace? Something to be negotiated? The result of total conquest? Who got to define it? And didn't they both lead to the same place in the end, anyway?

Frag, who got to define what  _leadership_  was? Everyone seemed to have their own ideas of what it meant, and what leaders should do. Negotiate the end of the war, fight until every last Autobot was dead, end the killing, be more forceful, don't do what Megatron would do, follow Megatron's plans or else… Where was the middle ground? There had to be a path somewhere between the two extremes, didn't there?

 _There you go again, always looking for the best angle and wasting time on possibilities._ _**Commit** _ _for once in your life!_

Starscream shut his optics briefly. He knew what the right path was. He had tried to win the war through politics, by manipulating events to his own gain and making alliances he would just as readily end if a better opportunity presented itself, and he ended up as nothing but a plaything for mechs stronger than him. Whereas  _Megatron_...

Megatron was brutal, manipulative, and willing to kill everything that moved as long as it meant he was the last one standing. He had no interest in diplomatic resolution of the war and imposed his will through force, showing himself to be exactly the sort of monster he had once claimed to be fighting. And mechs  _flocked_ to him! They would die for him, be it out of loyalty or fear. Megatron's methods should have led to the Decepticons' self-destruction, and instead he'd built an army, had torn the Autobots down to a few disjointed groups with no ability to contact each other… He'd done everything Starscream couldn't do, everything except kill Optimus Prime. And why? How?

Maybe it was because he didn't think the way Starscream did. He didn't waste time on possibilities and moral questions. He didn't consider the risks or alternatives of a given plan. He decided what he wanted and he would fight to the death to get it. Not at all like Starscream, who wouldn't risk his life for anything. And certainly not like Optimus, who preached peace while losing the war. No matter how Starscream looked at it, Megatron's path was the right one. It always had been.

 _I studied for millennia under our former master._ Starscream's own words from earlier that day echoed through his mind as he paused outside the bridge, taking a deep ventilation to steady himself. Studied, yes, but what did it matter if he never used what he'd learned? What did it matter if he still clung to methods that continually failed him?

Something had to change.  _Starscream_  had to change. It was the only way he could keep the Decepticons together and functioning.

 _No more hiding,_  he repeated silently, stalking through the doors with head and wings held high. From here on out, the Autobots' reprieve was over. After three years of neither side seeing a trace of the other, the war would resume in force. Except this time the Decepticons fought under Starscream, not Megatron. This time the Autobots and their precious Prime would fall.

This time, Starscream would come out on top. One way or another.


	3. A Gathering of Flocks: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream attends a gathering to which he was not invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's later than I'd hoped, but here, at last, is the next chapter. Or at least part of it; this was getting so long that I decided to break it in half. Much gratitude goes to grayseeker for her feedback and encouragement over the course of this chapter.
> 
> Airline and Wilderwind (sounds like wilderness) belong to me. All other named characters are canon with a dash of creative license thrown in.

Energon had been spilled here. The scent hung in the air, sweet with the soft, heavy metals consumed regularly by bots who valued pleasure over health. Grounders, then; Starscream had never known a Seeker to ingest such metals in large quantity, even when they could find them.

Satisfied, he motioned the Seekers around him forward with a flick of his wings, allowing Skywarp and Thundercracker to go first before following with the rest of the small group. They kept to the shadows, scanning the buildings around them for signs of life, but the area was ominously still. Here and there Starscream could see the scorching of weapons discharge on the walls and roads, but there was no sign of energon beyond the cloying scent. Grounder or not, the smell was enough to put them all on edge.

The largest building in the complex was looming above them when Skywarp flared his wings, bringing the others to a halt. At first Starscream wasn't sure what had caught his attention, but then hushed voices reached his audios from somewhere ahead. They were too quiet to make out words, but for the speakers to be audible at that volume, they had to be close. He looked at Skywarp, who now stood with his head tilted. Noticing his gaze, Skywarp shrugged and held up three fingers. At least three bots, maybe more. Starscream motioned his team on, wings held low to reinforce the need for caution, and crept after Skywarp.

After only a few steps one of the voices rose in volume and pitch, bringing them to a stop again. Starscream still couldn't quite make out the words, but the sharp, quick syllables sounded Vosian. The speaker was distressed, whoever they were, though softer voices were already hushing them.

Skywarp flicked a wing, drawing his gaze, and held up four fingers before pointing at the building beside them. Starscream silently warned the others to stay where they were, then edged towards the corner a few wing's-lengths ahead and peered around the wall.

There were, indeed, four of them, all large-framed Seekers with dark plating. Two were gathered around the smallest of them, stroking his lowered wings, while the last stood a few steps away, clearly watching for danger. They were gathered around the entrance of the building Starscream's team was heading for, but he barely had time to register that before the guard's optics met his.

Whatever audible reaction the mech gave was lost to the distance between them, but the aggressive flaring of his wings wasn't. The other three looked up, all finding Starscream in almost the same moment, and his wings sank back submissively on reflex. They couldn't see it with the wall in the way, but his own bots would know he had been spotted, and that he didn't want this to become a fight. He repeated his warning for them to stay put, then stepped into the open where the other flock would be able to see his reluctance to fight, hoping they would be equally unwilling.

One of the mechs who had been comforting the smallest moved between Starscream and the rest, flaring his own wings. The growl that rumbled from his engines was both a challenge and a confirmation that these were Vosian Seekers; any other Seeker would have greeted a potential enemy with words and an attempt to discern their allegiance, not open hostility. For a moment Starscream stood frozen, not sure what to do. This wasn't the first time he had been threatened by a group of wild Seekers, but he had been alone then, and had only escaped serious harm through complete submission. He couldn't do that as a leader of his own flock and expect either side to regard him with respect.

He pushed the memories aside and stepped forward cautiously, keeping his wings low and chin tucked to protect his throat - submissive, yes, but ready to fight back should the other leader attack. When the mech growled again he stopped, wary of getting too close to the restless flock without permission. He fanned his wings forward without raising them, inviting the leader to investigate the stranger in their midst, and after a few tense kliks the mech prowled towards him, optics narrowed.

Starscream stayed still as he drew near, watching carefully for any sign of impending attack. The leader stepped into easy reach without any further hesitation, head dipping to catch his scent. Warm ventilations wafted over his neck and wings, causing the latter to twitch nervously, but his only other reaction was to slowly turn his head, taking the opportunity to scent the other mech in return.

The leader's plating smelled strongly of rust and iron, and of another bot who must have been his mate. It was the iron-rust scent, mingling with that of the grounders' energon and calling to mind images of sickness and death, that held Starscream's attention. No Cybertronian consumed iron in quantity unless they had no choice - it corroded too readily, leaving bots prone to infection. And there  _was_  no choice in Vos, where most of the naturally occuring energon was tainted by deposits from the Manganese Mountains. This particular mech seemed strong enough, but his flock as a whole was almost certainly not, and Starscream had to bite back a snarl when he compared it to the extravagance of the higher castes.

A harsh snort concluded the other Seeker's investigation, then his head dipped to rub over Starscream's neck and shoulders, marking him with his scent. Starscream released a heavy ventilation, forcing himself to relax before tipping his own head back, returning the nuzzle.

Soft footsteps behind him caught both of their attention, but though the leader tensed as Starscream's team emerged from hiding, he didn't resume his aggressive stance. Starscream cast a quick glance over his shoulder and flicked his wings, warning them to stay back. As they had the advantage of numbers, it was only fair that the other leader be allowed to decide whether he was willing to let them near his flock.

A low rumble drew his gaze back to the mech, who stepped back just enough that Starscream could see his face. "You have good manners for a grounder pet," he said, voice rasping as though he rarely used it - or as though he had rust in his vocalizer.

"Those are origins I would prefer to leave behind," Starscream murmured, uncomfortably aware of the lilting accent his time in Iacon had left him. He had encountered far too many bots, Seeker and grounder alike, who were willing to reject him for "imitating" the upper class, or for sounding like a grounder in the first place.

The other mech noticed it too, going by the look on his face. But he merely considered Starscream through narrowed optics for a few moments before fanning his wings, calling his mechs to come meet the other flock. Starscream waited until they began their cautious approach to wave his own bots forward, turning to watch the two sides come together. There should be no conflict now that the leaders had accepted each other, but except for Skywarp and Thundercracker, who had been taken from a wild flock, all of Starscream's team had been raised by grounders. He had done his best to educate them in what to expect and how to behave, but there was really no way to prepare for the fierce, battle scarred reality that was a Vosian Seeker.

Though at least this meeting was on friendly terms. Memories of huddling on the ground in the middle of a hunting party resurfaced, sending an involuntary shiver through his wings.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, pulling himself back to the present. "I wasn't under the impression Vosians normally enter areas populated by grounders."

"We don't," the leader replied curtly. "We were summoned by the Councilor who thinks himself a Seeker."

"Contrail?" Starscream shouldn't have been surprised. His spies had warned him that Contrail was calling Seekers to the handful of buildings and roads that made up the "civilized" region of Vos, and he had come here to investigate that very thing. But he had assumed the call was limited to the Air Command and perhaps the flocks who lived nearest to grounders. These mechs had to have come from near the mountains to be in such rough shape.

"All of the other flocks I contacted received the same summons." The mech glanced at Starscream. "Didn't you?"

Starscream turned his own gaze to the darkness of the waiting entryway, brows furrowed in thought. "I wasn't invited."

"Then he doesn't know you're here." The words were a statement, not a question.

Starscream allowed a smile to spread over his face. "He's going to find out."

He moved towards the entrance, not bothering to call to his team. They would see him moving and follow. They always did.

"You're just going to walk right in?"

The incredulous voice didn't belong to the leader, or any of Starscream's bots. He looked back, locking optics with the smallest of the wild flock. The other mech quickly dropped his gaze, avoiding direct optical contact, but disbelief was still clear on his face.

"Is that a problem?" Starscream asked mildly.

The mech licked his lips, casting a quick glance at his leader. After a few moments he muttered, "There could be  _grounders_  in there."

Starscream laughed, catching the optic of his Second in Command and motioning for him to fall in. Nacelle would make sure none of the others were left behind. "Dead grounders," Starscream said. "Or captured. Either way, they can't do much. This area belongs to the Seekers now."

"Seekers allied with grounders," the leader countered.

Starscream looked back at him, taking a moment to appreciate how the two sides had reversed their original positions before smirking. "We'll see."

He turned and headed into the darkness, flanked by his mechs. The foyer they entered was heavy with the scent of bots, both grounder and not, but the most recent was undeniably Seeker; more Seekers than he could count by smell alone, though two flock-scents were immediately familiar to him. A soft, eager sound from just behind told him that Thundercracker and Skywarp's original flock was here as well.

Several hallways branched off from the main room. Starscream could see them only as darker shadows lining the walls, but they showed up clearly on radar. His sensors picked up no life signals in the room, so he started along one wall, passing by two halls before finding one where the Seeker scents were stronger. He narrowed his optics to slits to hide the glow, relying on radar to guide him as he crept down the corridor. He sensed the others following as much as heard them, twitching wings held low to pick up the warmth of a frame close behind. But most of his attention was on what lay ahead, and on the scent trail that told him which branch-offs to take and which to ignore.

It didn't take long before a thin, rasping voice came echoing through the halls, growing louder as they progressed.

" _We are here to take up a question of the gravest consequence, for it is a question that has brought our society from peace to the edge of civil war in a very few megacycles. The Council first states without reservation that it deplores the acts of violence that have so far taken place. Those must be answered for, and one of our goals today will be to discern who should answer for them."_

Starscream opened his optics fully when the darkness began to give way to dim light from the room ahead. He cast a glance back, making sure all his bots were still present, then returned his gaze to the front as the Seekers emerged into the massive briefing room of Cybertron's Air Command; a room normally populated mainly by grounders, but now, for the first time in Starscream's memory, every bot was winged.

" _Further, the question of the legitimacy of the castes will be considered,"_  the voice continued, and now Starscream could see that it emanated from a monitor that took up most of the far wall. The grim, familiar face of High Councilor Halogen filled the screen. " _The Council feels that the caste system was instituted legally and that Sentinel Prime has overseen its continuation in a prudent way. Were he here, he would be able to speak for himself, but this brings us to a dire reality. There are those among us who would prefer terror and violence to discussion and consensus."_

Starscream turned from the screen with a derisive growl, focusing his attention on the room at large. The sour scent of rust was here too, smothering the now-faint traces of energon. Most of the Seekers nearest him seemed restless, standing together in tight huddles and staring around with suspicion or anxiety. None of them were familiar, but their behavior made it startlingly clear that, like the group outside, these were  _wild_  Seekers. Not part of the Air Command. It seemed as though Contrail had called the leaders of every major flock in Vos together, and once again, Starscream had to wonder how he'd managed it.

" _Sentinel Prime, the Council believes you to be alive and well. We call upon your captors to renounce their ways, release you, and present themselves to the machinery of justice! Regardless of the merits of an argument, it must not be prosecuted by lawless behavior."_

"Sure, like that's ever gonna happen," Skywarp scoffed at Starscream's shoulder as various Councilors burst into calls of approval on screen. Starscream hummed disinterestedly. He had already played through this recording twice before leaving Trypticon, in addition to having seen the live broadcast. He didn't need to watch it again here, though he had a feeling Contrail's decision to play it was related to his summoning the Seekers together. Something big was happening.

"I've never seen so many flocks in one place before," Thundercracker murmured from Starscream's other side. "Frag, I don't think I've ever seen Vosians mixing with the Air Command without fighting before."

"Unless I'm mistaken, this won't be the end of the unusual things you'll see today," Starscream replied.

He resumed walking along the wall, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. It was easy to pick out Contrail's mechs once he started looking; they were the ones scattered throughout the room, speaking earnestly to bots who ranged from annoyed to uneasy, and doubtless trying to garner support for whatever Contrail had planned. There was no sign of the mech himself, though that came as no surprise. He would be lurking somewhere nearby, waiting for his plants to guide the crowd towards his way of thinking before addressing them. A useful tactic against grounders, but Starscream wasn't sure how effective it would be here, with bots who trusted few outside their own flocks.

" _I beg of you to contain yourselves, fellow Councilors, or else how may we demand of our audience that they keep themselves in check?"_

Halogen's voice cut through Starscream's thoughts as easily as it did the voices of the other Councilors, and he turned an irritated gaze on the screen.

" _It is said that the former gladiator now known as Megatron is responsible for the disappearance of Sentinel Prime. This is a most troubling accusation and must be addressed.''_

Starscream snorted. It was better that Megatron take the blame, but that didn't mean he liked having his accomplishments attributed to others.

" _It is further said that the Seekers and their commander, Starscream, have been co-opted into Megatron's unsavory organization. This, too, must be addressed, despite the recent relocation of Starscream to the space station Trypticon."_

"Commander, hm?" A cross voice caught Starscream's attention, drawing his gaze to a short, hefty green Seeker who stood with hands on his hips. "Didn't know you spoke for all of us now," the mech continued, raising a brow. "Have you been up to something behind our backs?"

Starscream chuckled. "Oh, come now. It's hardly behind your backs when you know I'm doing it." He raised a hand to his chest and offered a small bow, wings dipping respectfully. "It's good to see you again, Wilderwind."

Wilderwind's scowl faded into a tired smile and he returned the salute, though his own wings angled lower in acknowledgment of Starscream's higher rank in the Air Command. "So is it true?" he asked as he straightened. "You're based on Trypticon now?"

Starscream nodded, glancing back to the screen. "Given the circumstances, I felt it would be for the best. I don't think the Council would have been especially welcoming had I returned to Iacon after Sentinel Prime's disappearance, considering I failed in my appointed task of protecting him."

"And made yourself look guilty in the process," Thundercracker spoke up. "I still think you should have just gone back and said Sentinel told you to get help. It would have been true, and less dangerous."

"As it turns out, it would also have been unnecessary," Starscream replied, waving a hand at the monitor as he turned away from it. "With Halogen dead and war officially declared, my whereabouts are going to be the last thing on any of their minds for some time."

"Or at least until the Seekers join the Decepticons in battle," Nacelle interjected. He glanced down at Starscream, expression worried. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Would you rather side with the new Prime and his so-called Autobots?" Starscream asked. "Personally, I've had enough of Primes to last a lifetime. And well into the next, if you believe in such things."

"I think most of the Air Command will agree with you," Wilderwind said. "Almost everyone I've spoken to thinks that - What would you call it? Promotion? Ascension? - is what the clerk wanted all along, and the talk about abolishing the castes was just talk."

"'Almost' everyone?" Thundercracker repeated. "What do the rest think?"

Wilderwind shrugged. "They're the ones who don't like either Megatron or the Prime. They'll go along with whatever is decided, though I'm not guaranteeing they'll do it happily."

"For now, compliance is all we need," Starscream said, optics sweeping the room. He spotted a large purple mech with green striping and waved a hand at the others. "Mingle and observe. I need to speak with Airline before Contrail gets tired of keeping us all in suspense."

Skywarp rolled his optics. "Sure ya do," he muttered, wandering off into the crowd. Thundercracker followed close behind, and Starscream had no doubt that they planned to search out their old flock. He didn't wait to see what the rest would do, weaving his own way into the throng. Several bots glanced at him as he passed, and a few faces brightened in recognition. But most regarded him with curiosity or nervousness, and even hostility in a couple cases.

It didn't matter. They would all know who he was soon enough.

"I don't know any more than that," the purple mech was saying impatiently as Starscream drew near. "I don't follow grounder politics, who they choose to lead them doesn't concern me."

His conversation partner, a sleek yellow and red bot Starscream knew only by sight, shook his head. "But surely you agree that it's suspicious?"

"Suspicious that he was trying to keep an angry gladiator in check? I would call it foolishness, to be sure, but not suspicious."

"Am I interrupting something?" Starscream asked, clasping his hands behind him as he strolled up to the pair.

"Not at all," Airline began, looking relieved, but the yellow Seeker cut him off.

"Starscream! Surely if anyone noticed, it was you."

Starscream raised a brow. "What am I supposed to have noticed?"

"The behavior of Orion Pax! Surely it's no coincidence that he called for a new Prime and the Council just happened to choose him! Particularly when he seemed so intent on keeping Megatron from interrupting them."

"Protocol dictates one not speak until told to do so when meeting with the Council," Starscream replied, tone dry. "Frankly, I'm more surprised Megatron listened to him than I am that he was attempting to observe the rules."

The yellow mech waved a dismissive hand. "Yes yes, but the timing! He called for a new Prime rather than propose a search for the old one-"

"Because the old one wouldn't have let things change," Starscream interjected.

"-and next thing you know, he  _is_  the new Prime!" the mech continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Starscream shrugged. "Whether they planned it ahead of time or not, it happened. As there's no changing it now, I see no point in dwelling on it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

The other mech scowled, but Starscream had already grabbed Airline by one arm and was pulling him away.

"Thank Primus," Airline sighed once the yellow bot was out of sight. "I thought I was never going to get rid of him."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Why don't you forget about Primus and thank me? I was the one who got you out of there."

"True." Casting a glare at the monitor where the recording was still playing out, Airline added, "Though I hope you didn't want to talk about what happened at the Council meeting. It seems to be all these grounder loving-" he caught himself when Starscream shot him a look and finished, "all these Air Command bots can think about."

Starscream grunted, but shook his head. "There will be time to discuss the past later. For now, I'm far more interested in the future."

"You and Contrail both, I would imagine."

"As it happens,  _that_  is what I wanted to discuss. Any idea why he called us here?"

Airline muttered a curse, raising his free arm to rub a hand down his face. "To put it simply? Megatron didn't like your refusal to side with him. Seems like he's trying to get the Seekers through Contrail instead."

"I had heard that Contrail left with the Decepticons after the meeting went sour."

"I heard the same. However he intends to get the Seekers to listen to him, it's no mystery where his loyalties lie."

Starscream snorted, running his gaze over the restless bots around them. "To be perfectly honest, I'm amazed that he even managed to bring them together long enough to talk to them all at once."

Airline was silent for a few moments, then, "They're here because of you, you know."

Starscream stopped walking to stare up at him. "Me?"

"You know most flocks think collared Seekers are happy doing what grounders want. The idea that one would turn on the Prime of all mechs is unthinkable, yet you not only did it, you got away with it. They want to know what you're going to do next."

Starscream had to think about that. It hardly seemed possible; his name was certainly known on Cybertron, but it was because of his association with Sentinel, not by any merit of his own. Few, Seeker or grounder, even knew what he looked like - Sentinel had rarely gone out in public, and when he had, it had fallen on Starscream to discourage unwanted attention.

"I... see," he said at last, unsure what else  _to_  say. This was a good thing. It gave him him a clear advantage over Contrail. So why did it unsettle him so much?

He looked back to the screen where Megatron now stood, holding himself proudly as he addressed the Council, and found his answer.

"I believe Contrail means to use that," he said softly. "Thanks to the Council, my name has been publicly linked to the Decepticons. What better way to gain the support of the masses than by flaunting the support of one who has their interest? I can't very well disavow Megatron after my Seekers aided his forces at Altihex, and Contrail knows it."

Airline pulled free of the hold Starscream still had on his arm to run careful talons along the edge of his near wing. "Then let him use it. He can't afford to tear you down if he wants others to follow your example. Doing so would tarnish the Decepticons in their optics as well."

"He'll find some way to discount me after I make my position clear," Starscream muttered, absently pressing his wing into the stroking fingers. "He might label me a traitor to my kind, or suggest that my actions against the Prime were born of selfishness rather than a desire for change." He paused, considering. "I can work with that."

Airline smiled. "You see? Contrail might have made it into politics, but you were sparked to trap bots in their own words. There's nothing he can say that you can't turn against him."

"Perhaps. But turning the Seekers from Contrail is only half the battle. I also need to convince them that following me is a better option than sitting out a grounder war."

"You don't need to convince all of them. Just the most influential." Airline pointed out a lavender and teal femme, then a deep green mech. "Slipstream and Acid Storm are well known and respected leaders. Get them on your side and the rest will follow."

Starscream hummed in agreement, taking a moment to study the two bots before returning his gaze to the monitor. A shouting match had broken out between Megatron and one of the Councilors, and though Halogen was attempting to restore order, the sound of his gavel was lost under Megatron's voice.

" _What the High Council has so far failed to understand is that it is our right! Each and every Cybertronian has a right to question the Council's actions, and to demand change when those actions fall short of the Council's mandate."_

"What do you make of him?" Starscream asked, indicating the screen as Megatron fell silent at last.

Airline scowled. "He makes valid points, but I don't trust him. He doesn't seem like a very stable individual."

Starscream watched the screen thoughtfully, thinking back to his meeting with Megatron. "Not unstable," he decided. "Just very angry and with no qualms about killing."

"A combination worse than simple insanity," Airline muttered, "because he knows exactly what he's doing."

"Precisely. After all, what are a few lives now to prevent a much greater loss in the long term?"

"You almost sound like you believe that."

Again, Starscream had to think about it. Finally, he said, "Sometimes a few must die for the sake of the majority. It's not a pretty truth, but it's the truth. No doubt that's what Megatron will claim as well, though I fear a few would never be enough to satisfy him."

"And you want to form an alliance with him." Airline sounded more amazed than disapproving, but Starscream knew he wasn't happy about it. "I understand why you don't want to take a chance on the Prime, but is Megatron really any better?"

Starscream frowned at the screen as the data clerk, Orion Pax, came forward to speak. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "But I know how Megatron thinks, and that makes him easier to predict. This other mech…" He shook his head, wings twitching restlessly. "You heard what he said. He openly confessed to believing old stories about Primes, and claims to 'respect our traditions'. Who's to say he doesn't also believe the stories about Seekers? Our origins, our role? Who's to say he counts us among those sentient beings for whom 'freedom is a right'?"

Gentle fingers trailed over his wing again, drawing his gaze back up to Airline. "I understand," Airline repeated. "But it doesn't have to matter. Right now, we have an opportunity to change things. And if you think this is the best way to go about it, you have my support." The hand left his wing to press against his back, warm and reassuring. "I trust you."

"Hmm." Starscream briefly leaned into the touch, then shook himself and straightened. "Let's hope others here share your faith."

Airline started to reply, but stilled as silence fell over the room. It took a moment for Starscream to realize the video playback had stopped, and looked back to the screen to find a powerfully built bronze Seeker stepping onto the stage at the base of the monitor. Starscream had to admit, it was a clever way of getting everyone's attention; a quick glance around showed that all optics in the room were now focused on Contrail.

"Seekers of Cybertron! I have called you here today to discuss a matter of great importance: that of our freedom." Contrail indicated the frozen image behind him with a sweep of his arm. "As you have seen for yourselves, things can no longer continue as they have been. It is my hope that you will agree with me when I say we must take a stand if we are to have any chance of surviving the difficult times ahead."

"Here we go," Starscream murmured. He started towards the stage, Airline following close behind. A few of the surrounding Seekers glanced at them as they passed, and some offered encouraging smiles or nods. But the majority stayed focused on the stage, where Contrail paced slowly as he continued to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While my original plan was to alternate between the past and present, I've decided to post the second half of this chapter next time rather than skipping forward in time in the middle of it. As it's almost time to start preparations for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writers' Month) in November, I can't say for certain when the next update will be. But I'm going to try to have it up next month, so here's hoping.


	4. A Gathering of Flocks: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Starscream and Contrail have different ideas about how the Seekers should handle the coming war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time, save to apologize for the wait. Enjoy!

"For far too long," Contrail said, pacing along the edge of the stage, "Seekers have been regarded by the common Cybertronian as inferior. They use us, lock us up, treat us as little better than beasts. And for no other reason than because we are not of the same race. We are different from them, and so they can justify any form of abuse. No, not even justify it - justifications are for bots who know what they're doing is wrong. Why should they make excuses for following what they believe is the natural order of things? They are the descendants of Primes, and Seekers were created to serve those Primes. Why should they have to justify anything when in their optics, we only exist to be slaves?"

Soft hisses and rumbling growls filled the room as Seekers pressed closer to their flockmates. Starscream ducked under an aggressively flared wing without taking his optics off of Contrail, slowing to a stop near the edge of the stage where a pair of larger mechs hid him from easy view. Above them all, Contrail threw out his arms and raised his voice.

"Perhaps a better question is, why should they be allowed to continue? Why shouldn't we fight back? They may have the advantage of numbers, but we have flight. We have weapons, more advanced sensory nets, and our ability to work together as a single unit. And we have allies, if we're brave enough to accept them. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons himself, has approached me to offer the Seekers a place in his army, and in the new world he intends to build. And I ask you, why should we refuse? We have just as much right to freedom as any Cybertronian, and just as much right to take it from our oppressors. If we pass up this great opportunity, we face being used against those who would help us, because the Autobots and their new Prime will not allow us to sit out this war. Not when our unique abilities grant such an advantage in combat.

"They would send us to die, for no reason other than because they can. But if we must die anyway, why should we not die fighting for our freedom?"

Murmurs of agreement and scepticism rose up around Starscream in an angry buzz of sound, but a harsh femme voice rang out above the rest. "You mean  _your_  freedom. No Seeker who deserves their wings would ever lower them for  _grounders._ "

"Slipstream," Airline whispered as Starscream, along with many others, turned to search for the speaker. "She has a reputation for tearing the wings off of Air Command Seekers who enter her territory."

Starscream's own wings shuddered. "Delightful."

"Do you not follow the rules laid down by grounders?" Contrail asked. "You live where they allow you to, avoid the cities they drive you from, and raise only the young they don't steal. How can you claim to be free when your life - like all of ours - is  _run_  by your enemies?"

"Why should Vos even care about their war?" someone else demanded, though not as aggressively as Slipstream had. "We don't belong to them. Why shouldn't we just leave them to kill each other? No grounders, no problem."

"They will stop you," Contrail replied. "I say it again: they will not let us avoid this conflict. They already hunt you down and take you from your homes for their own purposes. How much worse will it be when they come with the intention of forcing you to fight? No, they will take you and teach you to attack what they want, and then they will let you loose to kill or die."

"I would crush my own spark before submitting to their command," Slipstream snarled.

"And you would doubtless wish that was an option," Contrail said. "But grounders have been containing Seekers for a long time, and precious few ever succeed in ending their lives. They would know to keep you safely contained and helpless until they were able to break you and remake you, and when they were done you would no longer consider doing anything but what they wanted. No matter how strong you think you are, no matter how stubborn or proud, every bot has a breaking point. How long do you think you could last before they found yours?"

He paused, looking out over the now silent crowd. "How long do any of you think you could last?"

"Fear mongering," Starscream murmured. "Effective."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Airline asked.

Starscream shook his head. "Not yet. Let him convince them to go to war. They'll be more willing to listen to me if I'm not the one telling them things they don't want to hear."

"Don't think of it as taking part in a grounder war," Contrail resumed before Airline could reply. "Think of it as a chance for revenge. Don't we all want that? Haven't we all known Seekers who lost something, or  _everything_ , to the grounders? Don't they deserve to pay for our people's suffering? Why should we pass up this amazing opportunity to end their reign of terror?"

The muttering started again, but this time it was angry and fearful, and no one voice could be heard over the rest. None, that was, except Contrail's, which rose above the din.

"Megatron has promised us freedom. Megatron has promised us revenge. All he asks in return is that we join forces with the Decepticons and fight for what is rightfully ours. And I ask you, is that not a fair bargain? Is our freedom not worth laying down our lives for? Why should we refuse when all he asks of us is what we're already willing to give?"

"Why indeed?" Starscream called, and the Seekers nearest him fell silent. Those beyond them also paused, alerted by their fellows' sudden stillness, and within moments, the room was quiet again. On the stage Contrail stood rigidly, optics wide and furious as he scanned the crowd.

"I'm sure there's not a bot in this room who disagrees with you," Starscream continued, stepping towards the stage again. Unlike before bots moved to let him pass, exposing him to Contrail's searching gaze. But he noticed only peripherally, his own optics still fixed on Contrail. "After all, that's the number one topic all across Cybertron, is it not? Bots everywhere are calling for freedom, whether they support Megatron or Orion Pax - or Optimus Prime, whichever we're meant to call him now. Yet I find it curious that, for all our talk, no one seems to think it necessary to define what freedom  _is_. What, exactly, are we being called upon to fight for?"

Contrail straightened, visibly reining in his reaction to hearing Starscream's voice. "The ability to determine our own life's path, of course. All bots currently present  _should_  be capable of understanding the concept, given it's one that needs no explanation."

There was a subtle insult in the words. Starscream ignored it, merely raising a brow. "If it requires no explanation, why are there Seekers here claiming to be free already? Why is your definition of freedom different from that of the caste system? For such a simple concept, there's a remarkable lack of consensus about its meaning."

"Lies and self-deception," Contrail said. "Bots are rarely willing to believe they're living in a cage. It often takes another to show them what they already knew, in their sparks if not their conscious thoughts."

"Fair enough." Starscream leapt lightly onto the stage, prompting an angry hiss from Contrail, and ambled to the center of the platform, hands folded behind his back. "You say your version of freedom is worth fighting for? Very well. Explain how it benefits us, and we shall decide for ourselves if we want it."

Contrail flared his wings with a snarl; a silent warning that - in his perspective, at least - Starscream was overstepping his boundaries. "This is why bots who don't understand politics should  _stay out_  of politics. You waste time trying to define details that should need no definition."

Starscream smiled, blatantly ignoring the threatening display. "Quite the contrary, I don't think we've spent enough time defining it. Bots have a right to know what they're risking their lives for, do they not?"

"If you have nothing constructive to add to the proceedings, I suggest you-"

"Allow me to put this a different way, then. How do we know our definition of freedom aligns with Megatron's?"

Contrail stilled. Starscream held his gaze a moment linger, then finally dropped it to look out over the crowd, finding confusion and shock on several faces. "Megatron promises freedom," he said softly, words carrying easily through the stillness, "but what does that mean? And more importantly, why should we trust him to deliver?"

Contrail growled, drawing his gaze back. "You would have us side with the Prime, then?"

"I did not say that. In fact, if I had to choose one or the other, I would choose Megatron. But why must we choose either?" Starscream turned away, moving back towards the edge of the stage to address the crowd. "I'm not suggesting we stay out of the war entirely, but why must we fight for someone else's ideals? Why can we not define freedom in our own terms, and fight alongside those whose desires best match ours?"

He scanned the crowd, searching out a scowling Slipstream, a blank-faced Acid Storm, and the scattered members of his flock. His gaze lingered on the back of the room, where the Seekers they had met outside stood just inside the doorway. Then he drew himself up, raising his wings proudly.

"Here is  _my_  definition of freedom. The ability to fly where and when we want to. The ability to care for our flocks and raise our creations to be strong and healthy, without interference from grounders. The ability to live where energon is plentiful and pure, and to no longer be forced to fight each other for the best fuel sources.

"Perhaps there are those among you who desire the same. Perhaps you want something completely different. But I ask again, how can we be sure of getting it if we fight for someone else and let them decide how things will be when the war ends? We are Seekers; Megatron is not. Why should we trust anyone else but a Seeker with our futures?"

"And I suppose you nominate yourself for the role," Contrail sneered, stalking around from behind Starscream. "Halogen may have referred to you as our commander, Starscream, but we all know the grounders only see you as such because of your association with the Prime. Without him, you're nothing but the guardian of a derelict space station. You have no power here on Cybertron proper."

A murmur of surprised voices distracted Starscream from replying. The crowd stirred restlessly, wide optics staring up at them - at him. It seemed he had been right that many hadn't realized who he was. He hesitated, suddenly and strangely self-conscious with his anonymity stripped away. Then his gaze dropped to Airline, who nodded encouragingly, and the moment passed. He raised his head and turned to face Contrail again, smile back in place.

"But that's the crucial detail, isn't it? The  _grounders_  only assign importance to me because of the Prime." He waved an arm at the crowd. "But there are no grounders here, are there? Only Seekers, and they seem very interested in what I have to say."

"Or perhaps they're simply amazed by your hypocrisy." Contrail smirked back at him, words dripping with scornful amusement. "I must say it's fascinating how you claim not to trust Megatron, yet Seekers under your command were seen assisting his forces at Altihex."

"'Assisting' is the key word," Starscream replied. "I needed Sentinel Prime out of the way and Megatron wanted a show of power no one could ignore. An alliance was beneficial to both of us. But while the Decepticons have the potential to be powerful allies, the final nature of that alliance is still, shall we say... Under negotiation."

"Negotiation," Contrail scoffed. "Is that what you call being passed over in favor of a more trustworthy mech?

"If you truly believe Megatron approached you because you're trustworthy," Starscream said, "then you are a fool, and exactly the kind of mech he was looking for. Do you seriously think he ever trusted me? Me, who was willing to turn on the mech I served the moment I saw an opportunity? Megatron isn't a trusting mech; I'm sure no matter how fervently I pledged my loyalty, he would be forever waiting for me to turn on him. After all, a mech who turned on one leader can only be expected to do so again."

"Then why should we trust you?" Slipstream asked coldly. "How do we know you won't just leave us all to rust if it's more convenient for you?"

"Are you going to blame me for wanting to better my situation?" Starscream asked. "I never chose to serve the Prime. I never chose to serve any grounder. That was merely the life I was sparked into, just as it was for many here. I'm sure you wouldn't condemn a Vosian for rebelling against their oppressors, so why condemn us? Loyalty is something you must give freely. If you obey someone simply because you have no choice, or because you have never known another way, can you truly call it betrayal when you don't want to be a slave anymore?"

"Yes, I imagine being the Prime's personal servant was  _such_  a trial," Contrail sneered. "Surrounded by important bots all cycle, a comfortable place to live, being valuable enough to be certain of care should anything happen to you. A harsh existence."

Starscream laughed. "This from the Council's glorified attack drone. The weapons might be words rather than physical force, but that doesn't change the fact that they turn you loose first, to wear down any bot who appears before the Council so the rest can dismiss their concerns without having to do the dirty work. Just as you did when Megatron appeared, though I must say, you really weren't in your best form. Or were you just asking the questions Megatron told you to?"

Contrail growled again, wings quivering with pent up rage. "My position may not have been the most prestigious, but I was - and still am - a member of the High Council. I hold more power than you could ever  _dream_  of having."

Starscream only smiled more widely and folded his arms, deliberately refusing to acknowledge Contrail's aggression. "Flaunting your credentials? That's a good way to get your wings torn off in a crowd like this. No one here cares how high up the grounder pecking order you are, except insofar as they hate you for it."

"Hate me?" Contrail strode toward Starscream, who studiously kept his stance casual and unconcerned. "Everything I ever did during my time in office was for the good of my people. My only desire was to lift us out of the Pit the grounders condemned us to, and if nothing came of it, that was because I was only one mech among thirteen. Fourteen if you include your old  _master_. If any here hate me, it's because they weren't there to see me struggle to get  _anything_  past the other Councilors."

"I'm not questioning your motives, Contrail," Starscream said mildly. "Honestly, I don't care why you do what you do. All I care is that, for all the power you boast, you were about as effective as a fried processor."

His voice hardened on the last words, wings sweeping up in a threat of his own. Contrail started to speak, but Starscream cut him off with a snarl. "How long have you been on the Council now? Since well before the caste system relegated Seekers to the bottom of the food chain, so quite a long time. But the mere fact that a Seeker could never attain such a status in today's climate is proof that things have gotten  _worse_  for us, not better. And all these political struggles you claim to have with the other Councilors? How do they compare to the struggles of your framekin? Do you ever think of the Seekers who are kept from the sky, who are forced to hunt energon below the surface or fight their own kind at the grounders' bidding? The Seekers whose sparklings are taken from them so they don't interfere with their work? Who are rarely even allowed to choose their own mates? Do you ever feel guilty when you remember how much they suffer, or like a failure when you can't change anything? Or do you just pat yourself on the back for avoiding such a grim fate?"

Contrail stepped closer still, close enough to touch, and leaned down, face to face with Starscream. "I say it again: I was only one of many, and none of them, least of all the Prime, wanted to consider my proposals. You probably never noticed because you were too busy sucking up, but when Sentinel Prime doesn't want something to happen, he tends to get his way."

"Sentinel Prime  _tended_  to get his way on a lot of things," Starscream replied coldly, stressing the past tense. "Which includes running the life of his 'servant'. You say I was valuable to him, and I won't deny that I received better treatment than some, but he still  _owned_  me. A well-treated slave is still a slave."

Contrail snarled, but they were interrupted by a smooth, calm voice. "Leaving the grounders to their own devices isn't going to help us, I agree. But what would you have us do if not join the Decepticons?"

Starscream stepped back from Contrail and turned to search for the speaker, who turned out to be Acid Storm. He shot a last, hostile look at Contrail, then drew in a steadying ventilation and addressed the crowd again.

"I propose the formation of our own army; an army of Seekers, allied with but not a part of the Decepticons. As long as Megatron needs us - and he  _does_  need us, he already knows that - it will be easy enough to keep the terms of that alliance in our favor. And when the war ends in Decepticon victory because of our aid, we can take any territories we desire for ourselves."

"So much for not trusting Megatron," Slipstream scoffed. "What's stopping them from turning on us as soon as we win their war for them?"

"Things happen in war," Starscream replied with a wave of his hand. "Ambushes, betrayals, accidents. There's always a possibility that Megatron won't survive. And even if he does, our wings give us a distinct advantage over grounders. He won't risk a second war on the heels of the first by denying us our demands."

"If it was that easy, Seekers would never have been subjugated," Acid Storm pointed out.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps if we had shown the grounders what we were capable of eons ago, we wouldn't be where we are now." Starscream strode to the edge of the stage, ignoring Contrail growling behind him. "Never in history have the Seekers stood united under one leader. Even as things grew harder for us, our response was to turn on each other, to place our flocks before the good of our race even when it only hurt us to do so. Yet those flocks who form alliances are so much stronger than those who stand alone. Why should we not learn from that lesson and apply it on a larger scale? Why should we not rise up and show the grounders,  _all_  of them, that we will no longer dip our wings for them? That they can't control us anymore?"

He paused and suddenly the room was getting louder again, echoing with murmuring voices, with anger and approval. With calls of assent. And it was because of Starscream. He threw out an arm at the frozen screen behind him and raised his voice, spark pulsing faster as the crowd grew more excited. "Megatron himself questioned who can claim to know what's best for another. Now I ask you in return, who can Seekers trust to know what they need but another Seeker? Why should we put our trust in a grounder, even one who claims to have our best interests in mind, when grounders have hurt us so much and for so long? I say we forge our own futures, and prove to all of Cybertron that we will never be beaten down again!"

"And you'll have my support."

Starscream turned in surprise as a heavyset black Seeker - the leader he had met outside - approached the stage. The mech leapt onto the stage beside him, nimble despite his greater size, and turned to the crowd.

"Grounders drove my flock from our territory near Iacon vorns ago. Now we're dying. I want revenge, and I don't care who I have to tear apart to get it."

He turned back to Starscream and sank gracefully to his knees, bowing low enough to fully expose his wings. "My flock is at your service, Sky Commander."

Sky Commander. There was no higher declaration of respect from one Seeker to another, not that Starscream was aware of. He hadn't expected this, and was so thrown that for a moment he couldn't remember how one was supposed to respond to such a situation. Then he shook it off and knelt as well, resting a hand on one wing in a silent command to stay still before extending the other before the leader's face. Large hands moved to cradle his, drawing it to the mech's mouth, and he caught his vents, bracing for pain. But there was only a light sting that was quickly soothed by a rough glossa and he let the breath out, carefully stroking the wing under his fingers. A promise to protect and provide, sealed with energon. It wasn't a practice well-known outside of Vos, and looking up, he saw varying degrees of shock and approval on the faces of those nearest him. But even those who didn't know what they were seeing stayed silent, following the lead of their wild brethren.

Starscream turned back to the mech before him as his hand was released, leaving the other on the lowered wing a moment longer before standing. The other leader followed suit, and now Starscream could see approval on his face as well.

"You have my support too!" a red mech announced, pushing his way through the crowd. "Grounders have been taking fledglings from my flock for generations. Enough is enough!"

He jumped up beside the other two, and suddenly more bots were following: a light blue mech Starscream recognized as Thundercracker's sire, Acid Storm, a silver femme with a notable limp. A few joined those onstage while others gathered around the edge, all holding their heads and wings proudly. Slipstream eventually approached with arms folded, sneer still firmly in place, though her optics were more calculating than disdainful. Then a purple mech was there as well, kneeling at Starscream's feet, and Starscream blinked.

"Airline! You don't have to-"

"I know," Airline replied simply, catching Starscream's hand in his own and nuzzling his arm. Starscream glanced around, catching amused and curious gazes, and felt his plating heat.

"Ohhh... Get up here," he grumbled, pulling free. Airline released him with a rumbling laugh and did what he was told, though his hands still slipped around to stroke the lower edges of Starscream's wings. Starscream huffed, then threw caution to the wind and reached up to hook his talons over Airline's chestplate, pulling him down to his level.

"Sentimental idiot," he muttered, nuzzling into Airline's neck.

Airline only laughed again, tightening his hold to pull Starscream to his chest. "I told you Contrail didn't stand a chance."

Starscream snorted, then stretched up to frown over Airline's shoulder. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Took his flock and left," the black leader replied behind him. "No doubt running home to his master."

"So what now?" Slipstream asked, guarded but less hostile than before.

Starscream pulled back from Airline, turning to look out over the assembled Seekers. His army.

"Now," he said at length, "we prepare for war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will return us to the present. I can't say for sure when it will come out, as I have an army of chapters written for another story during NaNoWriMo to edit, but I'm going to aim for next month.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkstarofchaos) for monthly status updates, character commentaries, art, and occasional drama.


End file.
